


chase (aka fucking luke)

by clamtom



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Calum Hood (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Not Famous AU, POV Michael Clifford, and they live in a country that has cold weather??, but it's like third person pov, but still in a band, fight, i guess??, maybe a oneshot maybe not idk yet, pretty much the t is for swearing and past tense making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clamtom/pseuds/clamtom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"sometimes i just want to kiss you without you pulling your cock out and waving it at me"</p>
<p>based on a 5sostfln post</p>
            </blockquote>





	chase (aka fucking luke)

**Author's Note:**

> heyo so this is the first sorta fic i'm posting here (exciting) but it's actually just a rewrite of this rlly old thing i wrote like a year ago or smth (hopefully i've gotten better but idk)  
> here's the post it was based on: http://5sostfln.tumblr.com/post/130916550840  
> and here's the orig if u love rlly bad writing: http://malumgetrois.tumblr.com/post/130930987231/fucking-luke-muke

Luke’s knuckles are white on the steering wheel and Michael’s palms are still streaked pink where the nails of Luke’s thumbs dug in and shoved him off. They’re sitting in Luke’s dented old lump of a car. They’re sitting on the side of a highway that was supposed to be taking them down to Calum’s place for a band practice. They’re sitting in dead silence.

Michael’s eyes dart to the backseat, which is in all likelihood still be warm from just moments before, when Luke’s fingers and been unwittingly tearing strands of white hair out of Michael’s scalp and Michael himself had had teeth deep in Luke’s bottom lip and his fingers deep in his thighs. And then his fingers moved to his own belt buckle.

And that’s when things kinda stopped.

Luke stares straight ahead, eyebrows set low. Clumps of icy sleet plow through the dust on Luke’s windshield but the air in the car is humid and stifling and makes Michael’s lungs feel full of cotton.

Michael licks his lips, which still taste like Luke and his nasty-ass cinnamon bubblegum. And before he can stop himself he speaks, “Luke?”

Luke turns his gum around in his mouth before letting his eyes drift over to the passenger seat, “Yeah.”

“Did I-” Michael clears his throat. It immediately sounds fake and forced and like he’s trying to dissipate the tension. He charges ahead, “Did I do something wrong?”

Some muscle in Luke’s shoulders goes loose. His fingers slip off the steering wheel and the blond scruff that grows at the back of his neck goes flush with his headrest. All of his words spill out in one breath, “You do a lot of things wrong, Mike.”

“That’s real fucking helpful, mate.”

“Don’t-” Luke tenses for a moment but then slowly lets himself sink back into his seat, “Don’t fucking ‘mate’ me right now, Michael.” The heels of his hands swing up from his car horn and press into his eye sockets, “Not right now.”

“Look,” Michael straightens himself the best that he can in a sagging passenger seat, “Can you just, like, not do this whole ‘I’m gonna be bitchy and not actually tell you what I’m thinking about and make you feel like a dick’ thing, because-”

“You are a dick.”

“Harsh.”

But Luke’s not smiling.

“Sometimes I just want to kiss you without you pulling your cock out and waving it at me.” Michael can see heavy set eyebrows and closed eyes between the splays of Luke’s fingers, “Sometimes I want to be more than a mouth and more than an ass.”

“Luke-”

Luke interrupts him by sitting up, which is just as well. Michael has no idea what he’s going to say anyhow. The palms of Luke’s hands slap against the steering wheel, triggering a rattled honk from his car’s horn. Luke stares straight ahead, but his eyes are shiny. His voice reverberates against the windshield, as if they were composed for all the veiny streaks of rain on his window rather than Michael’s blank face, “I don’t know, Michael. I was just thinking that maybe, just maybe, seven months of letting you ram your dick into different parts of me would mean that we could have a real relationship.” Luke still won’t look at him. Michael realizes with a jolt somewhere deep down in his stomach that Luke is crying, “I don’t know, Michael! I guess I was fucking wrong! Whatever!”

Michael is suddenly aware of how cold his hands are.

“I guess- I guess it was just like,” Luke’s shoulders sink, “Here we are. In my car. Talking about music and laughing and being stupid and whatever. And with you looking so pretty in the light. And I thought we could be more than friends and more than whatever the fuck this is.” He gestures at his cupholder, but more so at the space between them.

Michael can’t bring himself to look at Luke’s eyes. His cheeks. He opts for the curve of his lips; the slope of his shoulders; the angle of his hips.

But that’s really the whole issue here.

Michael opens his mouth, “You should’ve told me-”

“I don’t owe you anything.”

The last think Michael expects Luke to do is get out of the car. They’re on the side of a highway in the middle of nowhere. Ice is falling from the fucking sky. He was the one driving. It’s his car. Michael doesn’t even have his fucking license yet.

But that’s what he does. One minute he’s got a hand on the handle and the next sleet is pounding on the driver’s side seat.

“LUKE.” Michael climbs over the cup holders and into the driver’s side seat but can’t bring himself to chase. Tiny needles of ice attack his bare arms, wind forces him to squint and whips his hair againt his cheek, “WHAT THE FUCK, LUKE?”

Luke a foot and a half with each long-legged stride, even through ten inches of snow. He doesn’t look back.

“WHERE ARE YOU EVEN GOING?”

“OVER TO CALUM’S,” Luke turns squarely around in order to properly shriek, “AT LEAST HE CUDDLES HIS BITCHES AFTER HE’S DONE WITH THEM.”

Michael watches him from the driver’s seat. He wants to roll his eyes. He wants to lay down. He wants to throw up.

He wants to tell Luke he’s stupid.

He wants to tell Luke he’s right.

fuckinglukefuckinglukewhathefuckdoeshewantfrommefuckinglukefuckingluke.

He slams the door shut and turns the key in the ignition. He’s never driven a car in his life but the highway is empty and he’s been in Luke’s car more times than he can count.

(It smells like him (of course it does he’s only been gone ten seconds)

fuckinglukefuckinglukewhatdoyouwantmetodochaseafteryoui’llcatchadamncoldyoupieceofshitfuckinglukefuckboyfuckboyfuckboywhatdoeshewantfrommewhyishesuchadramaqueengodgodfuck

fuckboyfuckboyfuckingfuckboy

The wheels have to spin on the spot to lodge themselves out of the snow but Michael manages to haphazardly guide Luke’s car onto the highway.

fuckingpieceofshitcarfuckinglukefuckhimwhatdoeshewantfrommefuckingfuckhimfuckboy

He can see Luke in the rearview mirror.

But he can’t bring himself to chase.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u likeddd  
> leave comments pls


End file.
